The premonition
by Dreambraider
Summary: Inuyasha and crew awake to a suprise and a premonition of the future. This is set six months before my other story(Inuyashas unknown heritage). One shot.


Disclaimer: I hate these but I don't own Inuyasha. Cries pitifully. Oh well my hubby with inu ears would do for me. He he. I wonder if he will let me.  
  
Legend:  
  
::: @@@::: a character expression  
  
~ @@@ ~ beginning and end of letter  
  
+ @@@ + Thought or telepathy. Either one.  
  
The premonition  
  
  
  
~~Kaede's hut~~  
  
Nightime and everyone was asleep in Kaede's hut. Even Inuyasha had come in due to the cold weather. Everything was frozen or covered in snow and it didn't seem to be letting up. The fire crackled in the pit in the center of the room and the wind whistled in the distant trees. Kaede was gone to another village due to the great number of sick and everyone was left alone. Kagome was cuddled up as far as she could get into her sleeping bag with Shippo curled in his own blanket in front of her. Inuyasha was unconsciously snuggling up into Kagome's back after restlessly laying down on the floor from his sitting position behind her with his own blanket. Miroku and Sango were on the other side of the room, also unconsciously snuggling up together with Kiara sleeping against Sango's stomach.  
  
  
  
The rustling sound outside didn't wake anyone at all, nor the wind shifting randomly. Inuyasha wasn't even awakened by the fast chippy sound from before the hut. He was so comfortable, now plastered to Kagome's back for warmth, his face pressed into her hair, his world now filled with her scent.  
  
  
  
~~Outside ~~  
  
A female youkai grinned hugely at the surprise she had made for the occupants of the hut. She looked first at the two pictures she held in her clawed hands and up at the huge seven-foot ice sculptures on either side of the hut, letting the ice and snow brush her cheeks. Ice blue eyes watered and a single tear flowed down, freezing as it went. She knew of the hardships to come for her little band. Her grandson deserved to see a little of his future, just to keep him going. She knew this would be a hard time in their time, her past. Brown wet hair hung past her shoulders and her green clothing warded off the cold and wet. Looking up again she noted the feline grace of the older Inuyasha in the sculpture. Although he would deny it suited him. He still wore his fire rat robes with his classic arms, crossed pose, but she had even the smirk and look of pure contentment in his eyes lovingly captured in the ice. Beside him and resting against his perfectly formed ice countenance. Stood a hanyou Kagome in a futuristic set of pants and shirt, black ears perked in loving attention and a fluffy tail curling lovingly around Inuyasha's legs, the end curling up and around his thigh. On the icy Inuyasha's neck was a chain of perfectly formed ice and a fake Shiko no tama rested against his heart, his rosary gone. Below them, just like in the picture was a little boy. How she wished she could color her creation so they could see his perfection, maybe she would leave the pictures, she had more. The little boy was looking shyly up with his ears perked in question, eyes dancing at the photographer with a fanged grin and tail swishing. His one eye gold and one icy blue, black hair with white tipped ears. He couldn't be older than three at the time with futuristic clothing and a toy ball in his grasp. God was she glad she could catch all this in ice. Turning she looked at the other sculpture across the yard opposite her.  
  
  
  
Miroku and Sango looked older but wiser. Miroku clutched Sango's hand with his arm around her waist. They were kissing and looking at each other with affection. Miroku was still wearing his monk's robes but Sango was wearing a beautiful plum colored kimono, her hair flowing down her back. The little girl at their feet was playing with a seven-year-old looking Shippo. He was a little bigger and his hair was longer, he was wearing leggings and a fox print shirt. His long hair tied in his customary blue bow, halfway down his back. Shippo seemed to be protective of the little girl in his grasp as they played. The little girl of about four, had long black pigtails and dancing chocolate eyes. Her outfit was leggings and a dragon print shirt. Both were smiling and very close together. Like before, the youkai thought, "God I'm good".  
  
Smiling again she set up protective shields around both sculptures so that they wouldn't be buried in the snow. Looking back at the hut she smiled, tomorrow would be nice and clear and she would see their faces from above. Adding a spell to drop the shields as they left. Inuyasha wasn't as adept yet to feel her presence so she sat on the roof and waited after placing both pictures in a waterproof package in the doorway with Kagome and Inuyasha's name on it.  
  
  
  
~Kaede's hut~~  
  
Morning came some embarrassing moments between Sango and Miroku, not counting his prolific beatings. Not much better fared between Kagome and Inuyasha, although they awoke to quiet laughing. Inuyasha waking up last so relaxed was he in his Kagome smelling little dream world. Everyone was rather red faced for some reason or another by the time they spotted the package in the doorway with the note on the top to come outside.  
  
As everyone filed out of the hut they gasped in astonishment.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha gaped at the frozen versions of themselves as Miroku and Sango could only blush at theirs. Kagome turned her startled gaze at Inuyasha as all he could do is look at the jewel and the pup at the frozen couples feet. Sango and Miroku were much the same way. Shippo coming up to his frozen self seemed awed. He much liked himself and fought pride at the look of his future self.  
  
Kagome snatched up the bundle and opened it as Inuyasha and the others stared at themselves in ice. In astonishment she looked upon the color pictures matching the ice sculptures. Ribbing Inuyasha to get his attention she looked at the back for any clues and found a note.  
  
~ These looks into your future are concrete you five. Nothing will change them if I can help it. I am a traveler of time and a caretaker of your futures. I cannot tell you any of the trials you will pass through, but I have left you another note Kagone in your own time. It is made and ensorcelled where Inuyasha cannot see it, so don't even try Inuyasha. This is only a look into your futures, if you want to see this, love each other and do not stop. Love is the greatest strength Inuyasha and the greatest joy even if you believe differently now. Yes love can be used against you, but love is what you need and will help defeat your enemy.  
  
Love you all.  
  
A look into the future. ~  
  
  
  
"What a weird note." Kagome said with a sour look at the picture. "It isn't even dated. " she added with disgust.  
  
Inuyasha just couldn't get the look of the hanyou Kagome out of his site or the look of absolute love that was directed at his older self. His gaze strayed once again at the little boy before him. He was the perfect combination of himself and Kagome, a true symbol of their love for one another. His feelings bubbled and brewed as he looked from the sculpture towards Kagome's lowered head as she looked at the photograph. Coming around her he looked at the original print of the love he saw before him. He had to fight back tears as he looked at the white tipped ears and the red ball clutched in his hands. Looking into Kagome's eyes he promised himself for the hundredth time to keep her safe.  
  
Kagome was in shock as well. She was going to turn hanyou, since when did this idea pop up? What would it really feel like she wondered. Looking over at the still gaping Miroku and Sango, she mentally noted to go to her time later to read the second note.  
  
Sango was in shock. She was actually kissing the hoshie, and she liked it? He seemed so content in the sculpture, so at peace. They both seemed at peace. Wow, this was weird. That was their daughter? Wow again. She looked at the hoshie and was surprised at the look of longing on his face. As he turned she looked into his eyes and she seemed lost for a moment, before Shippo danced up to her and pulled her to the ice sculpture of himself.  
  
Miroku watched as Shippo dragged her off. Looking longingly back at the sculpture he saw the culmination of all of his dreams for the last year and a half. A lovely wife, coincidentally his secret love Sango, and a child to complete his life. A girl, how ironic could you get and Shippo how he had grown. Grinning he looked at himself in the ice. How handsome he looked, so contented, so sure of the love shining back at him from the icy Sango's face. Sighing he went over to Kagome and Inuyasha as Kagome held a picture out at him. Looking at it he could see the love even sharper in the future Sango's eyes. How he longed for this to come true. How he longed. Walking over to Sango and Shippo with the picture and the information from the note, he left Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Looking at Inuyasha's face speculatively, Kagome asked. "Can I go home? Please!!!!????" ::her best puppy dog eyes::: Inuyasha looked down at her. The proof of her love before him, but still he hesitated. All his insecurities rose up in him despite the shocking site and information of the morning. "Please???" Kagome asked again. ::puppy eyes again:: Relenting and wanting some time to himself to think, He said the only thing that came to mind. "Feh. But you have to promise to come back in an hour." "Yeah!" Kagome said running into the forest towards the well like a shot. Kagome made prompt work of finding the well and jumping in as the other three looked with speculation at the hanyou at her abrupt departure. "She went to read the second letter." Inuyasha said in quick defense, in case they thought he had done something wrong.  
  
~~Kagome's world~~  
  
"I'm home." Kagome sang aloud coming out of the well and up to the house. Looking around she found a note on the fridge door.  
  
~ Went out for groceries and school clothes for Souta. Be back later tonight. ~  
  
Didn't that just sound so typical? She came back and no one was here. Looking around in exasperation Kagome remembered the note. Rushing up to her room she found a modern envelope with her name in calligraphy, resting on her pillow. Tearing it open she felt the slight magic on the note and read the message.  
  
~ Hello Kagome,  
  
I know you do not know me yet and you will not for awhile but I consider you my friend so I am going to tell you a few secrets, although my presents to you all kind of hint at a few. First off Inuyasha loves you very much, he will eventually release Kikyo and will stay with you, although freeing her will only partly involve Naraku. No matter what you think or what was told to you Naraku is not the reason she stays in this plane of existence. You will complete the Shiko no tama with some pain in the doing, but all will be well. I know the necklass around the future Inuyasha gave you this clue but there is much more to the story and how you became as a hanyou that I cannot tell you without changing the future. I am sorry for that. You and Inuyasha have a loving relationship now and would never leave each other here. Your bonds of soul compare to only a few in this universe and for that I will not interfere for anything. Your son will come in time, I cannot tell you how much because that would be unfair and I do not want to get your hopes up or crash them, whichever the case may be. Inuyasha loves you unconditionally even in your time, although he wouldn't admit it unless under stress. He unconsciously thinks of you as his right now, please do not push that, I know you want your freedom, but he has so little that he can even consider his right now. He has no real home, no real family, no real friends except your little band, and no concept of his own past. You are all he really has. I know you do not want to be pressured and you might not even follow my advice. But I trust you and hope you make the right choice. Remember and this is important!!!! Anything he says in comparing you to Kikyo is only to protect himself. He doesn't do it on purpose at all, he has no way of telling you how he feels right now. He is even afraid to put you in harms way if anyone knew that he cared for you, and with good reason. Ok, I'm done lecturing now and will leave you alone for now. Just give him a quick peck on the cheek for me please. And don't let Naraku get you down. It will be over soon. I can't tell you how soon, but soon.  
  
May your day shine . A look into the future. ~  
  
Looking up Kagome rubbed some tears out of her eyes as she sat on her bed. Is that why he is always pushing me away? Does he love me that much? Had he really been that lonely? Kagome thought about it awhile and had to say yes too much of it. She had never thought about it all that much; sadly she realized that she had been thinking about her own pain a lot lately and not the reasons for his reactions. Jumping up Kagome rushed for the door and clutching the note went to the well.  
  
~~The feudal era~~  
  
Inuyasha had given up at looking upon his future self and had taken watch in a tree around the well. It had been almost an hour he felt, since Kagome had left. He knew at least it wasn't to stay, since her pack was a Kaede's hut.  
  
Smelling Kagome's scent out of the well, he had to suppress a smile as she shimmied up a vine. Throwing a piece of paper out first, she dragged herself over the edge. "Where is everyone?" She asked him as she lay on her back in the snow. "They are still at the hut, looking at the sculptures and pictures. Trying to figure who would have left them." Inuyasha replied as he jumped down from the tree and walked towards her.  
  
To Inuyasha's sudden shock, the second he had her on her feet; she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Looking down he heard her whisper. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I need to learn to trust you." Looking back up Inuyasha shook his head several times, thinking he had imagined it. Finally shaking it off, Inuyasha practically dragged Kagome back to the hut for warmth, after she picked up the note.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he dragged her through the forest. Wondering if the note was right, he seemed ok. He looked the same, but acted a little more caring since this morning. A few moments later she was greeted in the distance by a rather loud shout.  
  
"HETAI!!!" :::smack:::  
  
Oh how the mighty had fallen. Looking up at Inuyasha again Kagome decided to tell Sango about the letter later. Already planning her strategy of how to get Inuyasha to not talk her into telling him about the contents of the letter. Knowing he couldn't read it if he tried due to the magic did not help her in the least. It would only make him more determined. Sighing she followed Inuyasha down the hill towards the hut surrounded by ice.  
  
~~The Youkai's POV~~  
  
Ahh they were just so cute. The looks of shock and amazement had been replaced by thoughtful looks followed by acceptance and questions. Humm.. No she couldn't tell them or her grandson's son wouldn't be born or Shippo's future mate. :::Sigh::: Oh the things I do for family. It was a wonder Inuyasha had even needed this boost, but she knew he was getting depressed about the situation between him and the two mikos. :::Sigh again::: but her grand-daughter-in-law deserved a little pick me up too. Inuyasha was so like his father at times. They just couldn't believe they deserved happiness in any form or function. Oh well. Listening awhile she watched as the monk and hunter went into the hut and felt once again at home at the smack and yell. Oh this is what I get for getting used to these people she thought shaking her head. Smacking and yelling shouldn't sound so normal. Looking up the hill she watched the future couple come down the hill. One dragging the other. Oh well!! In half a year he would learn. Checking herself for her cloaking spell, the youkai felt in her head for her lifemate. Making sure the portal to their time was still open and functioning, she didn't want to get stuck here.  
  
+Yes the portal is still open Lina. + her lifemate assured her from a distance telepathically.  
  
+Fine fine, see if I worry about you again.+ Lina sent back with a smile.  
  
Chuckling Lina jumped off the roof and with a last look at the couple almost to the hut and the one inside, snuck off through the snow, making sure as not to leave a track. Oh how she loved meddling.  
  
  
  
Ok this is the end. In case you didn't know. This is set half a year before my current story "Inuyasha's unknown Heritage". Maybe if you read this you will put a review her or on the other story. Well, I'm trying to ignore my husband so don't worry. Ill keep up with the other story. Review, review, review. PLEASE!!!!! :::Puppy dog eyes::: 


End file.
